Large business entities have the staff with expertise and the budget to configure several racks of components in their networking centers that provide for a broad variety of functions, including firewalls, remote maintenance servers, routers, and the like. While many homes, small-businesses, and non-profit organizations now have as many connected devices within their enterprise as large corporations had just ten years ago, the level of expertise and budget needed to replicate these functions has not proliferated to these smaller entities.